Dangerous Leasons
by Dragonseizer
Summary: This is a Michael/ Isabel fanfiction. If you do not like this pairing dont read it!!!! No bashing from anyone that does not like them.
1. Default Chapter

Subject= Isabel and Micael fan fic

Summary= Affair, intrigue, loss, joy, destiny…. everything you need

Disclaimer= I don t own any of the characters etc in this work. I am doing it for pleasure no t for prophet so please don't sue me

Feed back = Yes please it is my first and I want to know your feelings about how it is going so far I am interested in what you say.

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**By Dragonseizer**

Who would have thought it that his Izzy bear was married and married to some loser in a suite? Jesse please that was a girls name, if ever he did hear one.  Two months now two whole months and he could already see the I am not bothered look appearing on Isabel's face whenever he talked to her for a long period of time. 

   How dare he, who gave him the right to take her away from him and off course Max everything was fine until he showed up. Sometimes in the Crash down when Maria was talking to him which he hardly ever listened to now days. he was always thinking about Isabelle, always he would look over his shoulder and stare at her as she sat on her own in the Both waiting for Jesse to show his face, which hardly ever happened, he was always at work doing whatever whenever. when he should be being with Isabelle how dare he treat her like that, she was worth more then that more then what he obviously felt she was worth. The thing was that she made excuses for him too. Marrying him was the worst thing she could have ever done he took her away from him from…Max.

     Michael sat up on his bed as he heard the door open to his apartment Max was home. Nowadays Michael had a hard time of settling down to do anything, Isabel's happiness was more important marriage is a big step and after such a short time of them really starting to know each other, Isabel wasn't ready for marriage or was it that Jesse was just no good to her.

   Old Reliable Max as always with the weekly groceries. Michael liked having Max around living in his apartment he was useful for things like this. Before he had moved in he would be searching his bare cupboards for enough cereal to put in his bowl for dinner. …And then Isabelle would come in and start lecturing him on health and how just because he couldn't get sick did not mean that he had the right to slack of.  That was Isabelle always worrying and titivating around him worried about him, that was his Isabelle and he liked it, liked winding her up it sounds cruel but she looks so beautiful when she is angry her whole face lights up like it is July 4th or something.  Unlike Maria when she gets angry she just storms out, didn't care what he had to say and then he would have to run out after her as always and apologise for what he didn't do in the first place, she didn't care about who he was most of the time all she cared about was how there relationship was going or how he treated her or apparently what he didn't. Everyday having to play up to what she wanted in a boyfriend,

    Isabelle wasn't like that she didn't act like a child to get her own way she knew when to back off he could be himself around her.  Loving the way that she screamed whenever a scary part of a movie that they were watching come on, and she lunged herself into his arms.  Her smooth petit body soft and gentle, So small under his masculine arms but so warm as there body heat mixed with each other and the sweet smell of cherries washed up his nose from her hair.   He could have lived for moments like that being with Isabelle felt like home to him a pleasure that did not appear on Maria, all that often. Nowadays.

    Everything reminded him of Isabelle but it was not she. She hadn't visited his and Max's place in weeks ever since her and the weedy but, Jesse tied the not what did she see in him.  He was probably making her do all of the cooking and cleaning not letting her have an once of freedom forcing her to do things that He just didn't want to think about.  he was nothing like what he wanted for Isabelle he was not……………Him. 

Michael looked at himself as the realisation of what he had just thought sprung into his mind 

"I LOVE………….Isabelle" His mind grew silent for the first time since she got hitched, just for a brief moment he smiled at himself feeling the love inside him coming out and warming his body to the thought of he and his Izzy together. when he was disturbed by the sound of the buzzing phone.

To be continued…


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story I am only doing it for the pleasure not for the prophet and to get my ideas herd

Topic: Michael and Isabel fan fic

Feed back: Yes please 

Italics = thought 

Like the first all of the thought is from Michael.

Dangerous Liaisons 

By Dragonseizer

The phone kept ringing. _How can anyone expect me to do anything right now? Especially after what he had just discovered about himself or what I have discovered abuts what i felt was my self? Who knows what was going on in my mind? I was having them dreams again. Even more frequent and more graphic then they were before. Ever since Isabel's big day. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was not love that i am feeling, but what the people up there, who ever they were wanted him to feel?_

"What was you like before I moved in? Michael this might come to a bit of a shock to you right now. Phones were made for answering!" Max called as he headed towards the phone and answered it. In a cheery way. He wasn't peed. _That was max. Never wanted to show his feelings, the bad ones anyway. When it came to all of the love dove parts you could not shut him up but all of the "bad" feelings as he called them anger, jealousy whatever. The type of feelings that Michael had grown up with. That was a big no. I can almost see Max hitting himself, if he ever raised his voice to someone… unless it was a life and death situation of coarse. Which lets face it they had been in quite a few since the Crashdown incident a couple of years ago? If Max was more like me and embraced the 'bad' feelings. Maybe he would have forbidden Isabel to go through with the marriage_.

        "Michael that was Maria on the phone. Something has happened we are all meeting at the cave!" Max said in a rush. Putting down the phone. A then at the same time reach over to get his coat, hanging on the floor behind him exactly were he had left it.

*********************************************************************

"Where are we going Maxwell? This is not the way to the cave" Michael exclaimed looking over his shoulder. As though he didn't know they were going to Isabel's. The on place he had been avoiding for the past few months. Max quickly looked at him reverting his eyes from their road quickly, just long enough for Michael to see a dirty look over Max's face. 

". Well what is the big drama about anyway? Alien hunters on their way, Earth IS under attack from evil alien crystals…." Max interrupted Michael in a serious voice. One that Michael had not heard so recently even in their last little death crisis.  This was obviously bad.

"Actually it isn't really about the group, part of it anyway. The main crisis is actually well Isabel"

"Isabel what do mean? Is she ill or something? I would have thought that Jesse would take good care of her" Michael said sarcastically, "good care there. is something really weird about him. I don't like him not one."

"Well for once. it seems that you were right in your judgement call. We haven't told Isabel the whole reason why we are going to the cave today. So when we do tell her, at least we will be there to consolidate her and make plans." Max again  glanced at Michael making quick eye to eye contact . Looking for some sort of facial response on Michael's part. Of course there was none. not yet.

 Max carried on.

"I have herd the special unit is back and is recruiting new members. Don't ask me how I know I just did. An alien thing I guess…" Again Max looked at Michael. Again nothing his eyes were glazed over. It made Max unsure of what he was about to say.

"I should have told you before. But if it turned out to be nothing…if I had got everyone all messed up about it. I asked Maria to help a little today. She was staking out this abandoned warehouse. A long distance away but close enough for her to take pictures. See if there was anything-fishy going on. Unfortunately there was Results. Very close to home."

"OK Max. So let me get this straight. You went behind my back, took my girlfriend, put her in danger, and lied to me and maybe everyone in the group. Really Maxwell. I thought that this was all in the past. We vowed we wouldn't do this crap again. Wait what has all of this got to do with Isabel? Maxwell what were the results of…" The Jeep pulled over onto the sidewalk outside Isabel and Jesse's house. Without a moments notice, without giving a chance for Max to explain any further. Isabel slung her bag into the backseat and covered Max's eyes with her hands. The way she used to. When they  played when they were children.

"Guess who!" Isabel laughed gathering a comfortable position in the backseat.

Too be continued.


End file.
